Daddy
by Mrs. Lilly. Lupin
Summary: Bella is an eighteen year old girl who meets her 'Daddy,' Carlisle while out clubbing.. Enter the whirlwind of her life after she meets him and she imprints herself in his life? Warning: Daddy kink, age play, don't like it, don't read it.


Authors Note: Sorry guys, it isn't an update! I didn't like where I left Chapter 1, so I've edited it and this is it!

* * *

Chapter 1: 

I knew why I had been sent to bed early: it was because I had been bad, but that didn't make it any less upsetting. It didn't make it any easier to control my sobbing either, even though I knew it was going to irritate _him_ even more. I wasn't even allowed to go to our bed, I had been sent to _my_ room. I hated my room. It was awful. Everything was pink and sparkly, there were teddies _everywhere,_ and the bed had pink curtains hanging around it. There were times where I loved my room, when I feeling little, but right now, I was not feeling little. Far from it. I was an adult, but _he_ was still in charge. Hewas still my _Daddy_.

I had met him when I'd just turned eighteen… literally _just_ turned eighteen. My friends and I had decided to celebrate my eighteenth birthday in style: fake IDs and hitting the town. But it didn't quite go as planned…

 _Four years ago…_

After four, long, torturous years, I had finally graduated from high school which meant in roughly a month's time from now, I'd be off to college and out of this little town. But tonight we were celebrating for a different reason: it was my eighteenth birthday and we had managed to score fake IDs! The entire day was spent round Alice's house, as her parents were out of town, so Jess and I had both told our parents that's where we'd be for the _entire_ night, even though our plans didn't quite match up with that. Everything was going according to plan: I had successfully dyed my hair electric blue with green tips; my outfit was on point, and the parents were none the wise to our plans!

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, Forks didn't have a nightlife, unless you counted the diner, therefore we decided to travel up to Seattle for the night. We'd all decided to book a hotel room, too, because none of use wanted to drive back after drinking and the option of one of us not driving was totally out of the question. The drive up to Seattle was going to take us a couple of hours to get there which _obviously_ meant we'd have to leave in the morning and hit the shops when we got there to kill some time. We had all chosen our outfits weeks before when Alice's parents took us to Miami, so the shopping was just our way of destressing after finals.

There's well off, but then there's _well off:_ Alice's parents were _well off_. Mrs Brandon, her mum, was some big shot lawyer in Seattle, while her dad taught at some fancy private school. Due to where their jobs were and the types of careers they had, Alice spent most of her childhood with nannies or on her own, but as we got older our parents just threw us together as Charlie's, my dad, career kept him at work most of the time. My mother had run off with some douche bag when I was four, leaving behind her Chief of Police husband to care for their only child on his own. It didn't seem to matter to my dad though, he was happy as long as I was happy: which I was.

The shopping trip went to plan, and everything leading up to going out that night had gone off without a glitch in our very well thought out plan of my birthday. Things had even been a success for the first half of the night. We'd managed to get into some exclusive club, which Jess seemed to think had something to do with her flirting with the bouncer… well, ok, it did have a _little_ something to do with that, but only because she flashed herself at him, like _full on boobs out_ flashed him. But whatever, back to what actually happened. The club was pretty amazing, it was all black, shiny, expensive and tasteful. As you walked in the club, you had to walk down some stairs into the reception area to hang your coats, then you walked through double doors into the main club. We were all in awe, it was huge and still it was rammed pack with people grinding against each other, all seeming to be dressed to perfection. While others were stood around the bar, in booths, drinking all different kinds of drinks.

Grabbing each other's hands, we tried to imitate the look everyone else was giving off, and tried not to look our age, and made our way over to the bar. I never thought a club would be this intimidating, but it all looked just _amazing._ As I reached the bar, I had to take a deep breath and remember not to turn to the girls and squeal in excitement, as we were so used to doing. The bar itself was a long rectangular shape, with what looked like black marble on the top, bottles of various alcoholic drinks lining the shelves behind. The bar staff were extremely well dressed in all black. The look was surely one that had been done many times before, in many different bars, but the black T-shirts and black trousers looked so sleek and effortless.

Before we knew it, we had ordered our drinks and were dancing on the dance floor together, and just having a great time. The music was loud and heavy, adding to the atmosphere of the club. By the time we went to sit down, we were exhausted from jumping up and down to the beat of the music, and that's when I saw him: walking out of the corridor that was locked to customers. He was wearing black tight suit trousers, a bright white shirt and the matching jacket to the trousers. He was muscular enough that you could see the definition through his suit, but not overly muscular, all the same though he still looked intimidating. His face was sharp, his features defined, his skin lightly tanned, which made his blond hair stand out even more. Raking my eyes back up his body to his face, my straw to my drink still in between my lips, he stood there: arms folded, smirking as he caught me staring at him.

As soon as I noticed him smirking at me, I looked away, blushing. I was well aware that whoever this god of a man was that he would not be able to see the bright red blush that had just spread across my face as fast as fire, but Jess, who was sat on my left, noticed. She nudged me and gave me a look that clearly said, 'What the fuck is up with you?!'

Mumbling, I replied with a quiet, 'Nothing, don't worry,' and quickly looked away. Jess seemed happy with this response though and went back to her rather loud discussion with Alice on which of the two hot guys at the bar she would've preferred to sleep with that night.

Leaving them to it, I took another sip of my drink – it was some fruity, vodka concoction – and allowed my eyes to roam around the club, sweeping the entire dance floor and, eventually, making my way back to the door where the blond god had been stood: only to find he was no longer there. A part of me felt disappointed that he was no longer watching me, or rather smirking at me, but rationally I knew I shouldn't have been bothered. I was just a plain Jane, nothing compared to most people in this club. I stood at five foot, six inches; I wasn't skinny, but I wasn't chubby; my hair when it wasn't dyed this brightly was just a boring brown, and my eyes were the same shade. Overall, I was pretty dull, which was why I shouldn't have been bothered about Mr. Sexy, but, hey, I was a woman, so who knew what was going on in my head?

Next thing I knew, one of my two best friends had taken my drink out of my hand, placed it on the table, grabbed my hand and were dragging me towards the dance floor. There was one problem, though: I hate dancing. Well, I didn't hate it, per say, I was just _really_ bad at it. The only time I would dance was if I was at home on my own because that way no one could get hurt. Did I mention I was super clumsy? It was a miracle that I hadn't fallen on my arse yet and flashed everyone in the black, _I'm-going-to-die-now_ heels I had been forced into. This situation had been made ten times worse by the time we had reached the dance floor as it was packed with people! Still squeezing my hand in hers, Alice dragged me through the crowd, with Jess following close behind, to the middle of the dance floor.

The music was loud, but you could barely hear the lyrics of the songs: it was mostly bass. But then I guess we _were_ in a club so who really cares about the lyrics as long as the beat was fast enough to jump around to? I had forgotten rather quickly about not being able to dance, or how clumsy I was, and started randomly moving to the music, jumping, spinning… just having a good time. It was beyond hot on the dance floor and I could feel my black playsuit sticking to me. It was already tight enough as it wrapped around my body from my right shoulder round to the left side of my waist and tied at my back. Thankfully, it was low cut as the pieces of material crossed over so I didn't feel suffocated. Unfortunately, though, due to my jumping around it was attracted quite a bit of attention that I didn't want – that was Jess' area, not mine! I quickly forgot about the wandering eyes around me as the girls kept giving me various drinks to toss back more often than they weren't, and before long, everything was blurring together.

Even though everything was blurring together, I knew that the man's hands the were current circling my waist were unwanted. I had no idea who this _douchebag_ was, and as I said: Jess' area of expertise. I tried shoving him off by detangling myself from his arms, but they just tightened around me. I could hear him chuckling in my ear, so I persisted. But that seemed to encourage him.

"C'mon, baby, you know you wanna dance with me," was all I heard being slurred into my ear when I kept trying to get out of his arms.

Frantically looking around, I couldn't see Jess or Alice anywhere. How could they just leave me alone in the middle of this club?! My alcohol muddled brain couldn't seem to remember if they said where they were going either. I did the only thing I could think of: I elbowed the creep in the stomach, _hard._

His arms feel from my waist pretty quickly after that and he grunted as he doubled over in pain. Quickly, I turned round to face him and moved back a few steps to put distance between us, but it was soon made pretty clear that I should have put even more distance between us as he made to grab my arm. I wasn't quick enough, and the next thing I knew my face was a couple of inches away from his and my wrist was throbbing from the tightness of his grip. His pale face would probably have been gorgeous if it wasn't for the way it contorted into a glare. I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he snarled at me: "You _will_ dance with me, you little bitch!"

Struggling even more now, I couldn't get free and every time I struggled his grip got tighter. Panic has started set in now. I was crying. I couldn't see the girls, still. Where had they gone?! Terrified, I couldn't find my words, but I felt out of breath anyway. The tears were beginning to get quicker now, I could barely see his face, let alone anyone else as I struggled to free my wrist. Then suddenly someone was whispering in my ear, telling it was going to be ok and that the 'awful man' had gone.

Looking up, and blinking back tears, I could sort of make out who had been consoling me which had made my crying even worse. The man consoling me had been the sexy god of a man smirking at me while I was checking him out. Seeing that I wasn't going to calm down anytime soon, he started leading me off the dance floor and towards the door where I had first seen him. His hand was placed on my lower back, and I could feel it through my playsuit making me stiffen at the touch. As he guided me past the bar, he stopped and whispered something to a man, who was just as good looking wearing ripped, dark blues jeans and a grey T-shirt which _clung_ to his muscles, but I couldn't hear what he said.

Finally, we reached the door he was leading me to and, after unlocking it, he lead me inside an office. It seemed out of place in this high end club, it was rustic looking and messy. There was paper work all over the old, worn, brown desk.

Startling me out of my observing, he cleared his throat, "You can sit, if you like," motioning towards the sofa that was place against the wall adjacent to the desk.

Slowly walking over to it, I sat on the edge of the cushion, looking down at my hands playing with the edge of my shorts, while I tried to control myself from hyperventilating and sniffling anymore. Nothing was helping though, and it was starting to make me feel quite sick.

Suddenly, a fresh wave of panic settled in my chest that I, apparently, couldn't control as I shouted out, "Alice? Jess? Where are they? I need them!"

Looking back at me, he seemed confused from his position on the sofa next to me where his hand was still rubbing circles on my lower back and making 'shh-ing' sounds. He managed to shake himself out of his confusion though, "Are they your friends? Are they here in the club?"

Nodding in confirmation, I hiccupped trying to control the new round of sobbing. I didn't know why I was so upset from the confrontation I had with the douchebag, but I guess it probably had something to do with all the alcohol I had consumed in the past couple of hours.

' _Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want…'_ started playing from my little bag from my side.

Blushing uncontrollably, I dug around my bag until I found my mobile as quickly as I could, seeing that it was Alice, I pressed _answer_ and shoved it against my ear.

Clearing my throat, I put a cheery voice on, "Hey, Ali, where are you? I lost you!" Even to me my voice sounded as drunk as I was. But Alice didn't sound that drunk.

" _We have been looking everywhere for you after we lost you on the dance floor, where are you? Please tell me you're still in the club! Tell me where you are and we'll come find you,"_ Alice was practically shouting down the phone.

Looking around, I couldn't really seem to remember where I was apart from it being an office. After 'umm-ing' and 'err-ing,' I looked at the hot man sat beside me questioningly. Without even having to say anything, he grabbed the phoned off me and gave Alice directions to the office.

The next thing I knew I was waking up in the hotel room the next day. The girls had said I blacked out in the office whilst Mr Cullen (apparently that was the god of a man's name) and he brought us all back to the hotel.

 _Four years later…_

Sitting in my room, I smiled through my tears as I remembered thinking about how I'd never get to see the god again. How wrong I was.


End file.
